Toon Party/Credits
Opening Credits Twentieth Century Fox presents a Frenzy Animation film TOON PARTY Closing Credits Directed by John Stevenson & Rob Minkoff Produced by John Cohen P.G.A Phil Lord P.G.A Christopher Miller P.G.A Roy Lee P.G.A Screenplay by Nicholas Stoller Brad Copeland Jon Vitti Daniel Gerson Phil Lord & Christopher Miller Story by Dan Hageman Kevin Hageman Phil Lord Christopher Miller Executive Producers Nicholas Stoller Tony Cervone Production Designers Yarrow Cheney Paul Lasaine Co-Producers Craig Sost Pilar Flynn Editors John Venzon David Ian Salter Music by Heitor Pereira John Powell Visual Effects Supervisor David Alexander Smith Animation Supervisor/Director Joshua Beveridge Associate Producer John Kreidman Head of Story Mark Kennedy Art Director Devin Crane Music Supervisor Gabe Hilfer Supervising Sound Designer Odin Benitez Sound Designer / Supervising Sound Editor Jason W. Jennings Casting by Mary Hidalgo Matthew Jon Beck, Associate Jesse McCartney Mandy Moore Bill Hader Morgan Freeman Grant Palmer Amy Poehler Chris Pratt Elizabeth Banks Patton Oswalt Jason Sudeikis Josh Gad Danny McBride Maya Rudolph Dan Castellaneta Nancy Cartwright Yeardley Smith Keegan-Michael Key Jordan Peele with Liam Neeson and Tony Hale A Twentieth Century Fox Presentation in association with Warner Bros. and Disney TOON PARTY Second Part of the Credits Production Manager Nelson Lee Additional Screenplay Material by Dan Fogelman Zachary Weber Creative Consultants Glenn Ficarra John Requa Mike Mitchell David Silverman Animation Production by Sony Pictures Imageworks Animation Executive Producer Lydia Bottegoni Digital Producer Julie M. Groll Supervising Animators Alan Camilo Martin Esnaola Scotto Robin George Valerie Morrison Jeff Panko Philip Rudolph Nick Starcevic CG Supervisors Clara Chan Mario Capellari Michael Ford Dylan Gottlieb Matt Hausman Benjamin Hendricks Karl Edward Herbst Cam Langs Jim McLean Stereographic Supervisor Katherine Renee Jones Digital Production Managers Keiko Koyama Jarrod Nesbit Story/Editorial Supervisor Justin Danger Shelton Story Storyboard Artists Jeff Biancalana Bob Camp Jim Capobianco Sherm Cohen Caroline Cruikshank Bob Davies Darren Denlinger Jed Diffenderfer Don Dougherty Derek Drymon David Feiss James Fujii Eric Goldberg Craig Kellman David Krentz Ash Brannon Additional Story Artists Floyd Norman Joseph K. Mitchroney Dave Needham Mike Cachuela Chris Paluszek Justin Ridge Character Development Gabe Hordos Chris Smith Brian Huskey Liz Cackowski Editorial Associate Editors Steven Liu Chris Cartagena Ken Schretzmann Catherine Apple First Assistant Editors Jess Fulton Second Assistant Editor Darrian M. James Art Development Character Design Leads Craig Kellman Carter Goodrich Sylvain Deboissy Character Designers Roy Santua Sandro Luico Cleuzo Chris Savino Luis Gadea Amanda Jolly Sunmin Inn Shane Prigmore Jin Kim Character Design Development Artist Mark Oftedal Graphic Designer Ellen Moon Lee Visual Development Artists Jeanie Chang John Nevarez Travis Ruiz Sue Blanchard Alger Tam Visual Development Production Coordinator Christopher Vigil Previs Previs Supervisor Kyle Robinson Previs Lead Pablo Plaisted Previs Artists Brendan Carroll Michael Cawood Modeling Modeling Supervisor Marvin Kim Modeling Lead Joy Chung Modeling Associate Production Manager Amy Racius Modeling Coordinator Jillian Spencer Modelers Yohan Bang Mike Sungjoon Hong Helen Duckworth James Chan Yu-Cheng Huang Yeaji Lee Ryan Saper Character Set-up Character Setup Leads Chad Belteau Terrence Robertson-Fall Character Setup Coordinator Claire Sun Character Setup TDs Joshua DiCarlo Brian M. Cohen Justin Rotolo Raymond Faenza Brad Arthur Pitre Keridan Elliott Brian Thompson Surfacing Surfacing Lead Prema Parab Surfacers Woojin Choi Ronnie Cleland Brandi Johnson David C. Lawson Amanpreet Singh Additional Surfacer Megan Stifter Lead Surfacing Technical Director Roberto Jauregui Surfacing TDs Tarek Elaydi Crystal Fong Mark Sandell Layout Lead Rough Layout Artist Lisa Suzuki Lead Final Layout Artist Craig Frazer Simpson Layout Associate Production Manager Niamh Gallagher Layout Coordinators Melanie Lowe Jennifer S. Williams Stereo Layout Coordinator Lucy Bowden Layout Artists Scott Armstrong May Chow Leita Lewis Richard Turner Mike Evans Brain Walters Stereo Layout Artists Shane Bouthillier Jameson Schultz Layout TDs David Blumenfeld Jack Cheng Ed Harmon Layout Production Assistant Megan Orosz Animation Crowd Animation Lead William Moten Technical Animation Lead Melt van der Spuy Animation Associate Production Manager Sam Marks Animation Coordinators Paige Berezay Jack Finlin Christina Takahashi Jennifer S. Williams Lead Animators Nobe Rando Bob Cokinn Kevin Lima Henry Adams Chris Wedge Rex Grignon Animators David Badgerow Sergio Dias Ryan O'Reilly James Baker Eric R. Huang Josh Beveridge David Han Ben Catmull Dominick Cecere John Turello Gregory Verreault Ryan Gong Luca Erbetta Sang UK Park JQ Park Kevin Freeman Derek Friesenborg Joey Chang Matt Shepherd Luke Osborne Dave Mah Kyle Mohr David Good Min Hong Scott Holmes Leo Ito Jay Jackson Cathy Jones Eric Lees Yueh Chih Eric Lin Christopher Dennis Lindsay Will Hoag Kenn McDonald Bobby Taylor Matthew J. Munn Steve Oh Joseph Taylor Patrick Kern Irene Parkins Sandra Ryan-Moran Abel Salazar Earl Brawley Brian Scott P. Kevin Scott Alex Angelis Joe Gearing Bailey Brent Bill Tessier Cory Rogers Jeff Vacanti Mauro Fernando Serei Roger Vizard Roberto Tifi Martin Moch Sigurdur Thorhannesson Tim Kallok Alex Williams Chris Williams Doug Williams Jason Woodroff Crowds Crowds Developer David Bazelon Crowds Artist Christine Liu Cycle Animator Peer Lemmers Pipeline Pipeline Lead Dan Ziegler Pipeline TDs Jiang Han David Kenley Diana Lee Kate Nagy Pallav Sharma Jean Tsai Lighting & Compositing Lighting Leads Thai Bach Larry Weiss Mike Jiang Nick Pitt-Owen James H. Park Lighting and Compositing Coordinators Cody Fox Tia Keri Vivien Hulbert Gail Carter Nadia Lohan Lighting and Compositing Artists Barry Andres Ken Ball Nacho Blasco Alfredo R Barcia Al Bailey James Battersby Geri Smith Richard Ball Ryan North Ivy Ho Oth Khotsimeuang Grady Campbell Jean Choi John Lai Cedar Connor Lester James Chung John Davis Lisa Deaner Natalie Greenhill Phillip Giles Kevin McDonald Ryan Tulloch Douglas Yoshida Michael Zhang Kai Wang Daniel Hayes Luke Heathcock John Lai Will McCrate Edwin Poon Farid Khadiri-Yazami Dan Kruse Wing Kwok Kurt Lawson Stephen Lunn Lori C. Miller Sarah Moore Ned Wilson Tyquane Wright Genevieve Yee Teru Yoshida Fernando Zorrilla Effects Animation Effects Animation Leads Stephen Marshall David Allen Effects Animation Coordinator Theodor Harris Vandernoot Effects Animators Tom Allen Charles Anderson Matthew Michael Benson Dan Bodenstein Daniele Colajacomo Todd Dufour Maria Giannakouros Scott Giegler Mark Hamilton Ahmed Bahaa Hassan Matthew Hendershot Matt Hightower David Hipp Wayne Hollingsworth Doug Ikeler Seunghyuk Kim James Little Kevin Mannens Chris Messineo Daniel Naulin Jongwon Pak Christopher Dante Romano Miles Todorof Carolyn A. Uy Jeff Wolverton Character Effects Character Effects Leads Katya Isichenko Chris Yee Character Effects Coordinator Holly Fung Character Effects Artists Kori Amacker Danny Breeze Daniel Camp Amandine Claude Christian Hinz Janice Lew Jeff Martin Nandan Avinash Phansalkar Matte Painting Matte Painting Leads Ivo Horvat Suki Lee Matte Painting Coordinator Ashley Bellm Matte Painters Ray Allen Gonzales Mark Antony Orme Joshua Caez Thomas Roland Johnson Alfonso Villar Look Development Look Development Lead Joe Strasser Look Development Artists Wai Mun Matthew Choy Amir Wahid Eleswy Christian Kuntz Christina Lum Dale Drummond Joe Viola Jason Williams Texture Paint Leads Camila Davila John B. Wallace III Texture Painters Jiyoung Lee Joe Dicesare Susan Kornfeld Sam Gebhardt John McGee Systems Head of Systems Stephen Kowalski Systems Managers Derrick MacPherson Mike Trujillo Stephen Winters Systems Administrators Garrett Cox Derrick MacPherson David Miya Senior Systems Engineer Scott Parker Systems Engineers Nicholas Bali Hector D. Barrera Robert Brophy Jennifer Cranfill Gerardo De La Cruz Surya Denduluri Bruce Dobrin Stewart Hoffman Ben Jacobe Kevin Kim Olin Kimberly Dan Lake Michael Trujillo Ken Williams Scott Williams Systems Coordinator Joshua Perez Production Recording Supervisor Kathy Cavaiola Assistant Producer Douglas Schwartz Production Coordinator Hayden White Assistants to Mr. Lord and Mr. Miller Rebecca Karch Andrew Swett Nicole Williams Assistant to Mr. Stoller Perry Janes Production Consultant Toby Gibson Additional Production Manager Kelly Lafferty First Assistant Accountants Hellen Martin Victoria B. Wong Second Assistant Accountant Candice LeClaire Production Assistant Terran Seifert 2D End Credits Animation by Toon Boom Animation Rough Draft Studios Post Production Post Production Supervisor Randall James Bol Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Company Marin County, California Additional Post Production Sound Services by Warner Bros. Sound Stereoscopic 3D Conversion by Legend3D Re-Recording Mixers Gary Summers C.A.S Gary A. Rizzo C.A.S Sound Designers Angelo Palazzo John Marquis Supervising Sound Editors Ethan Van der Ryn Erik Aadahl Odin Benitez Dialogue/ADR Supervisors Stuart McCowan Foley Editor Frank Rinella Sound Effects Editors Jeremy Bowker Jeff Sawyer Foley Artists Catherine Harper Gregg Barbanell Alyson Dee Moore Foley Mixer Jack Cucci M.P.S.E. Foley Recordist Corey Tyler Original Dialogue Mixers Doc Kane Carlos Sotolongo Thomas J. O'Connell Assistant Re-Recording Mixer Tony Sereno Post Production Sound Accountant Cathy Shirk Engineering Services Eva Porter General Manager Josh Lowden Head of Production Jon Null Head of Engineering Steve Morris Track Reading Services Slightly Off Track Titles Designed by PictureMill End Credits by Scarlet Letters Digital Intermediate by Warner Bros. Motion Picture Imaging Digital Intermediate Colorist Matt McFarland Digital Intermediate Color Assist Christopher Obal Digital Intermediate Producer Bruce Lomet Music Executive Music Producer Steven Schnur Music Recorded and Mixed by Brad Haehnel Music Produced by Steve McLaughlin Additional Music by Lorne Balfe Music Editor John Finklea Orchestra Conducted by John Debney Music Programmed and Arranged by Paul Saunderson Steve Wright Music Recorded at Abbey Road Studios, London The Newman Scoring Stage, 20th Century Fox Music Mixed at Warner Bros. Eastwood Scoring Stage Music Recording Engineers Jason Elliot Lewis Jones Matt Jones Poppy Kavanagh Music Production Coordinator Lola Debney Music Production Assistants Daisy Chute Lillie Harris Marli Wren Music Preparation by JoAnn Kane Music Services Music Contractor Sandy DeCrescent Soundtrack Available on Atlantic Records Songs Angel Of The Morning Written by Chip Taylor Performed by Juice Newton Courtesy of Capitol Records Nashville under license from Universal Music Enterprises Paranoid Written by John Osbourne, Tony Iommi, William Ward, Terence Butler Performed by Black Sabbath Courtesy of Downlane Limited (UK) Fight Written and Performed by Steve Aoki Careless Whisper Written by George Michael and Andrew Ridgeley Performed by George Michael Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment (UK) Ltd & Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing (They Long to Be) Close to You Written by Burt Bacharach and Hal David Performed by The Carpenters Courtesy of A&M Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises How You Like Me Now? Written by Kelvin Swaby, Dan Taylor, Spencer Page, Chris Ellul and Arlester Christian Performed by The Heavy Courtesy of Counter Records By arrangement with Zync Music Group LLC Get Ready For This (Yar Mix) Written by Phil Wilde, Jean-Paul DeCoster, Ray Slijngaard, and Simon Harris Performed by 2 Unlimited Courtesy of Byte Records The Simpsons Theme Written by Danny Elfman How Ya Gonna Keep 'Em Down On The Farm Written by Joe Young, Sam Lewis, and Walter Donaldson Performed by Judy Garland Courtesy of Turner Entertainment Co. Double Dare Theme Written by Edward Kalehoff Courtesy of Nickelodeon Inc By arrangement with Viacom Media Networks, a division of Viacom International Inc. On Top of the World Written by Daniel Sermon, Daniel Reynolds, Alexander Grant, Benjamin McKee Performed by Imagine Dragons Courtesy of KIDinaKORNER/Interscope Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises Never Gonna Give You Up Written by Mike Stock, Matthew James Aitken, Peter Alan Waterman Performed by Rick Astley Courtesy of BMG Rights Management (US) LLC Welcome To The Jungle Written by Axl Rose, Steven Adler, Izzy Stradlin, Saul Hudson, and Duff McKagan Performed by Guns N' Roses Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises I Will Survive Written by Dino Fekaris and Frederick Perren Performed by Demi Lovato Demi Lovato appears courtesy of Island Records/Safehouse Records Joy to the World Written by Hoyt Axton Performed by Three Dog Night Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises They Don't Know Written by Justin Timberlake, Savan Kotecha and Ilya Performed by Ariana Grande Produced by Justin Timberlake and Ilya Mixed by Serban Ghenea Courtesy of Republic Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises Untitled Self Portrait Written by Mark Mothersbaugh, Will Arnett, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Performed by Will Arnett Everything Is Awesome (Unplugged) Written by Shawn Patterson Performed by Shawn Patterson and Sammy Allen Courtesy of Hamhock Studios Video game available now on all major game consoles from Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment The filmmakers would like to thank Rovio Entertainment Gracie Films The LEGO Group Pixar Animation Studios Warner Animation Group Nickelodeon Production Babies Kate Luke Stella Juila Joy Dan Eva Olivia Brent Trixie Tyler William Jake Final Part of the Credits Atomic Bomb Footage - ATOMCENTRAL Angry Birds and all related properties, titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Rovio Entertainment Corporation and Rovio Animation, Ltd. and are used with permission. The LEGO Movie and LEGO are trademarks of The LEGO Group and Warner Bros. Pictures. and are used with permission. All rights reserved. Inside Out © 2016 Disney Enterprises, Inc and Pixar Animation Studios. Nickelodeon, The Loud House, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and all related properties, titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2016 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. Images supplied by Getty Images No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. No Smileys were harmed during the making of this film. Prints by Approved No. 98056 Copyright © 2016 Twentieth Century Fox/Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc./Disney Enterprises, Inc./The LEGO Group All rights reserved. Frenzy Animation are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. This motion picture is protected under the copyright laws of the United States of America and other countries throughout the world. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. Category:Credits